Martial Arts Expert (Thevideotour1's version)
Martial Arts Expert '''is the 4th episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on March 9, 1995. Summary The Tiger Troops know about the art of kung fu, but they should be a martial arts expert. Because of this, they need to do some training. Plot Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Akiko (Megan Miyahira) *Ashley (Tiffany Burton) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Florence (Janet Veyts) *Jaclyn (Melanee Shale) *Jeanette (Alexander Picatto) *Joe (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) *Kenny (Michael Yarmush) *Liang (Christopher Aguilar) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Victor (Grant George) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Zhang (Toshiyuki Endo) *Male Physician (Tom Cruise) *Female Physician (Lani Minella) *More Physicians Trivia *In this episode, the female members of Tiger Troops wear casual action hero clothes. *When Chris, Jay, Lily, Ellen, Danielle, Liang, Lolita, and Victor find Zhang in the park, they wear their regular clothes. But when they morph into action heroes and fight Zhang, they wear their casual action hero clothes. *When Zhang gets stabbed in the forehead with an unblockable weapon and gets hit by a fence, Zhang's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junior gets thrown by Diesel 10's claw and lands on James). Quotes Quote 1: *(at the park, Mary and Rachel are resting on the grass) *Rachel: Then any matter, Mary, why is kung-fu reluctant? *Mary: You know why monks hafta control their will? *Rachel: What's that? *Mary: Because they should wield Chinese weapons like a nunchaku and a staff. *Rachel: Of course, and we're monks, as well. I use a staff as a weapon. What do you use as a weapon? *Mary: Well, I use a nunchaku as a weapon. Some members of the Tiger Troops like Chris and Lily use a nunchaku, as well. *Rachel: Yup. I'm sure that the art of kung-fu made all the difference. *Yang: (off-screen) Did I hear someone say kung-fu? *Mary and Rachel: Yang?! *Yang: (roller skating to the park) Did you know that monks wield Chinese weapons? *Mary: Of course. *Rachel: By the way, Yang, what are fuck are you doing? *Yang: I'm roller skating. *Mary: Yang, where did you start roller skating? *Yang: If I was 6, I start roller skating. But, girls, I need some practice. *Rachel: Why!? *Yang: Why? Because I don't fucking wanna fall down and get hurt. (points to his helmet) See? I'm wearing a helmet. You know what? If you don't wear a helmet while you roller skate, you might die. *Rachel: We might die?!! *Mary: What's that supposed to mean?!? *Yang: Well, it's kinda hard to explain. *Mary: Damn you, Yang!! You know we learned some kung-fu and the only thing you have to do is to control your will. *Yang: Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate on my roller skating?!!! You started yelling at me if I'm speaking!!! Now can you please leave me alone!?!?! *Rachel: Well, you don't think that what you're doing is wrong?! *Sophie: (off-screen) ''HEY!!!'' (onscreen) What the fuck was that all about? Honestly. *Rachel: We were trying to bother Yang but he can't concentrate on his roller skating! *Sophie: How come? *Mary: The reason that Yang is trying to roller skate is because he needs to practice his skills. *Sophie: What are you speaking about? *Mary: If he wants to do some roller skating, he needs to wear a helmet and some pads. *Rachel: Well, he won't slip and fall. *Sophie: Exactly. *Mary: Then why did you come here? *Sophie: You know I was jealous that Yang needs to concentrate on his roller skating. *Mary: We are kung-fu girls. We practice kung-fu. *Sophie: Kung-fu? What's that? *Rachel: It's the art of self-defense and fighting, including without any weapons, as developed in ancient China. *Sophie: Really?! Well, do you use weapons like a nunchaku and a bo staff? *Mary: Yup. *Rachel: These weapons are for kung-fu, don't you think? *Zhang: (off-screen) Kung-fu!? (onscreen) You really think kung-fu is a Chinese sport?! (laughing) *Mary: Well, there's no fashion around, is there? *Zhang: Oh, yes!!? (he is about to do a powerful hit with his nunchaku, similar to Maxi's Twisted Loop. Fire surrounds Zhang's nunchaku) Hoo... (he performs a powerful hit on Mary, Rachel, Sophie, and Yang with his nunchaku) ...acha!! *Mary, Rachel, Sophie, and Yang: (shrieking as they are sent in the air flying) ''AAHHHH!!!!'' (they fall on the ground) *Zhang: You really thought you could win with those skills?! *Chris: (off-screen) Stop right there! *Lily: I never thought we'd find a monk here in the park. *Zhang: How pitiful. To sell your soul to evil...without preparing for the consequences. *Chris: You'll pay for that! *Chris, Jay, Lily, Ellen, Danielle, Liang, Lolita, and Victor: (uses their Tiger Troops watch to morph into super action heroes) Ha! Tiger Troops action hero power on! (their regular clothes zap into their action hero clothes) Tiger Troops, here we come! *Zhang: Goddammit! *Liang: This time, you will die! *Zhang: I shall give you a proper burial! *Yang: Not this time! *Sophie and Yang: (uses their Tiger Troops watch to morph into super action heroes) Ha! Tiger Troops action hero power on! (their regular clothes zap into their action hero clothes) Tiger Troops, here we come! *Zhang: What the fuck?! Now you'll pay! (he kicks Chris in the gut) *Liang: Let's murder him! *Lolita: Get ready! *(the Tiger Troops and the kids try to kill Zhang but they cannot stop him) *(Zhang hits the Tiger Troops and the kids with a nunchaku. He laughs evilly) *(the Tiger Troops and the kids are injured, moaning) *Zhang: Nobody has the right to stop me, especially not you! *Chris: Well, Zhang, can we try to murder you? *Zhang: Sure. But I don't think it's not going to work this time. *(Chris tries to murder Zhang, but he guards his attack) *Zhang: See? It's not that easy. *Chris: Dammit! *Victor: Playtime's over, Zhang! (he sweeps Zhang with a staff, but he guards his attack) *Ellen: Take this! (she strikes Zhang with a dao but he guards her attack) *Sophie: And this! (she hits Zhang with a nunchaku, similar to Maxi's Steel Dragon, but he guards her attack) *Yang: Or how about this?! (he performs an uppercut on Zhang with a dao, but he guards his attack) *Zhang: You could never beat me! *Danielle: Zhang, you are not worthy to come into the park and murder us! *Zhang: And you are not worthy to challenge me! If you try to attack me, I'm going to guard you where you can never beat me! *Liang: Why not?! *Zhang: Because only death awaits...these who get the hell in my way! I shall kill you now! *Chris: Run! Let's murder him! *(the Tiger Troops and the kids try to murder Zhang, but he guards their attack) *(Lily performs a move, similar to Maxi's Hurricane, but Zhang stops Lily with his nunchaku. Lily falls down and groans in pain) *Zhang: Your martial arts are not strong enough! How laughable! *Lily: Ow! My head! *Chris: Run! Let's perform an unblockable attack on Zhang! Everybody put your weapons together to make an unblockable weapon! *Victor: No problem! *(the Tiger Troops and the kids put their weapons together to make an unblockable weapon. Their weapons magically stick together and make an unblockable weapon) *Chris: (grabs the unblockable weapon) There. *Zhang: What?! Are you gonna beat me with that fact?! *Jay: Yup. *Chris: Time to die! *Zhang: ''NoooooOOOO!!!!'' *(Chris aims the unblockable weapon at Zhang and throws it at him) *(the unblockable weapon stabs Zhang in the forehead) *Zhang: (yelling as he is stabbed by an unblockable weapon) ''AAHHHH!!!!'' (he gets hit by a fence and falls down) *(the unblockable weapon squeezes Zhang's forehead) *(gore from Zhang's forhead spills on the grass) *(cuts to Zhang's head with gore all over him) *Tiger Troops and the kids: ''YAY!!!' *Mary: Way to go, Chris! (she does a high five on Chris) *(the Tiger Troops and the kids' action hero clothes magically turn back into their regular clothes) *Sophie: Now let's go take the weapon out of Zhang's head. *Chris: Great idea! *(the Tiger Troops and the kids walk over to Zhang) *(Chris magically takes out the weapon out of Zhang's head) *Jay: Now get your weapons, everybody! *(the weapon separates into the Tiger Troops and the kids' weapons. The Tiger Troops and the kids get their weapons back) *Danielle: C'mon! We have to get outta here! *Yang: Let's go! *(the Tiger Troops and the kids walk out of the park) *(the ambulance approaches) *(the physician get out of the ambulance and walk over to Zhang) *Female physician: Damn, this man has blood on his forehead. *Male physician: We'd better take him to the hospital and have his forehead healed. *Female physician: Well, all right. *(the physicians put Zhang to the ambulance) *Male physician: He's gonna be alright, okay? *Female physician: Okay. *Male physician: Let's get moving. *(the physicians get into the ambulance) *(the male physician drives the ambulance) *Gilbert: Look, Scamper and Snowflake are alive! They're alive, they've come home! *Mrs. Graybeak: Oh, you're home! My baby! *Gracie: My baby! *Snowflake: Momma! *Gracie: Scamper, where have you been? *Scamper: Momma! *Mrs. Graybeak: My little Snowflake! *Snowflake: I missed you! *Mr. Graybeak: I've never seen a penguin that looked like that before. *Gilbert: It's a great big world! *Scamper: Poppa! *Gilbert: Look at you, Scamper. You're all grownup. *Scamper: Father, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. *Gilbert: Son, don't concern about any of that. You're back! And that's all that matters. *Scamper: Poppa, I have someone here that I want you to meet. This is my friend Louie, he's a macaroni penguin. Can he stay? *Gilbert: Of course he can! *Gracie: Your friend is welcome here as long as he likes. Transcript